A Night Out
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: Yeoman Kelly has a pleasant evening with a Turian woman she meets at the Citadel.


Title: A Night Out  
>Fandom: Mass Effect<br>Categories: Kelly Chambers/OFTurian  
>Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of BioWare. No copyright infringement is intended.<br>Summary: Yeoman Kelly has a pleasant evening with a Turian woman she meets at the Citadel. Originally written for the ME Kinkmeme.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry – are you… Commander Shepard?"<p>

Kelly smiled as she heard the question. Turning, she saw a Turian woman standing beside her.

"No, sorry." She shook her head. "I'm just one of her crew. Kelly, Kelly Chambers."

"My apologies for my mistake." The Turian said, extending a clawed hand. Awkwardly, Kelly shook it. "Nara Oryikx. I heard the Normandy was docked near here, and when I saw you, I just assumed – you look a lot like her, you know?"

Kelly blushed as she wondered where the alien woman was seeing a resemblance. The Turian was pretty, she thought, the clan tattoos on her face providing a lovely contrast to her pale blue fringe. She realised the other woman was still staring at her. Go for it, Kelly, she told herself.

"Buy you a drink?" She asked. Nara hesitated, but nodded, taking a seat beside her as she ordered. "Do you know the Commander?" She asked.

The Turian shook her head. "Not personally. But, I was here when the Geth attacked – just wanted to thank her for what she did. Saving the council and everyone else." She was silent, and Kelly felt a pleasant tingle running down her back as the alien's deep-set eyes stared at her. Kelly found her own gaze dropping as she studied the curves of Nara's carapace around her neck. Reading alien body language was always a challenge, but she thought the Turian woman was giving off some signals of interest in her. Plus, she said I look like the Commander, Kelly thought with a smile. That can't ever hurt, right?

"You're a soldier, then?" Nara asked eventually. "Always liked human soldiers. Other humans always seem a bit undisciplined to me – no offense."

"None taken." Kelly said quickly. I'm kind of a soldier, she told herself. I could fire a gun if I had to, I'm putting myself in the same danger as anyone else on the Normandy. She swallowed nervously, trying to read the alien woman's expression. If she likes soldiers, I can be a soldier. "I, ah, don't really see much combat myself, though. I'm, ah, more of a personal assistant to the Commander."

"You assist her personally?" The Turian's mandibles twitched and there was a coy look in her eyes. "Nice work if you can get it."

Kelly laughed. Yeah, definitely interested, if not at me, at least in human women in general.

"I will have you know Commander Shepard has never been anything but strictly professional in her relationship with me." She said, feigning shock. Finishing her drink, she smiled. "More's the pity. Guess you can't always get everything you want…"

"Oh, I don't know." Nara said, one of her talons lightly brushing against Kelly. "I find with a little perseverance, I always get what I want."

Kelly blinked. Turians weren't normally this direct. Guess I hit the jackpot, she thought. With Shepard tied up meeting with the Council, and most of the crew on shore leave, there's no reason I need to return to the Normandy until tomorrow… and the night is still young, she thought, feeling a shiver of excitement running down her back.

It was warmer in Nara's small apartment than it was elsewhere on the Citadel. A few small abstract artworks hung on the wall caught Kelly's eyes as she nervously waited for the other woman to remerge from the small bedroom. Eventually, she heard the soft clicking sounds of Turian footsteps across the bare floor, and she turned to see the alien standing before her, having removed most of the outer layers of her clothing. A delicate piece of cloth still covered her back and wrapped over her hips and upper legs, but the rest of her skin was bare, revealing the contours of her steel-grey carapace.

"You look wonderful." Kelly said, running her eyes over the Turian's body.

"Thank you." Nara said. There was a pause, then, "You do know what to do, don't you?"

Kelly blushed. No first-hand experience, she admitted to herself, but it's not like I haven't seen pictures- "Do you?"

To her satisfaction, Nara briefly lost some of her composure. "You're basically the same as an Asari, right?"

Kelly's laughter broke the awkwardness, and a moment later, she let the Turian lead her back to the bedroom. She tensed instinctively as Nara reached out and her claws were at her neck, relaxing as the other woman began to unzip her clothing. Helping the woman undress her, she studied the ridges along Nara's body. She frowned, seeing a set of small irregular shallow scars in the plates across her chest, wondering what could cause such a wound. Then she smiled, realising it must be decorative. Like a tattoo, but in relief, she thought, reaching out to touch her.

Kelly noticed how smooth the Turian's skin was, as she struggled with Nara's remaining underwear. Almost like polished stone, she thought, pressing against her, running fingers over the edges of her carapace and slowly pressing at the gaps, feeling the softer flesh exposed in the narrow joints.

"Such nimble little fingers." Nara chirped happily, her claws digging faintly into Kelly's shoulders. Emboldened, Kelly moved further up the Turian's body, feeling the slight roughness along her belly, hesitantly running a finger along tight opening just above her waist. "Don't stop there." Nara whispered.

Moving in, Kelly gently kissed Nara's neck, taking in the slightly metallic taste of her skin, as delicately, she began pressing a finger into the opening, feeling the Turian woman shaking softly and savouring the differences in textures as she pushed deeper. Closing her eyes, Kelly continued to probe, mentally calling to mind her knowledge of Turian anatomy. Retracted ovipositor, she thought, her finger brushing against a hard nub inside the other woman.

Hearing Nara cooing softly, she carefully pushed another finger inside the alien woman, while rested her other hand against the softer carapace on the inside of Nara's thighs. Nara gave a low, rumbling cry as Kelly pressed down. She smiled. Who says Fornax can't teach you anything-

"Ah!" She gave a soft cry of startled pain as Nara suddenly shook, her claws digging deeper into her skin.

"Sorry." Nara whispered, letting go of her. "Lost control – are you-?"

"I'm fine." Kelly shook her head, rubbing her shoulder. "Just a little cut."

"You're wonderful." Nara smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes as she slowly sat up again. "May I…?"

Nodding quickly, Kelly moved to accommodate the other woman. Hesitantly, the Turian brushed against her breasts, squeezing carefully, a mischievous look in her eyes. "You have such soft skin." She said. "And much prettier than blue." Kelly laughed, as the other woman continued to delicately caress the curves of her body. Her legs wrapped around the Turian's hips, she shivered as the Turian's hands slowly ran down her body.

"I won't break." Kelly said with a smile, seeing Nara's nervous expression. "A few more scratches won't kill me."

Less hesitantly, Nara teasingly ran her fingers across Kelly's thighs. She definitely knows what she's doing, Kelly thought with a smile.

Feeling slightly sore from sleeping on a hard mattress designed for Turian bodies, Kelly frowned as she opened her eyes, recognising the familiar beep of her omnitool.

"Hey, I'm sorry-" She paused, as she realised she was alone in the bed. Looking around, she saw Nara already dressed. She felt a slight sense of unease as she recognised the other woman's uniform.

"Due at work in a few minutes." Nara explained, turning as she heard Kelly rise. "Sorry – didn't want to wake you."

"That's alright. I think I'm due back at the Normandy now too." Kelly paused. "You didn't mention you were with C-Sec."

"Sorry." The Turian's mandibles twitched. "Slight dishonesty on my part – I knew who you were before I approached you. You were my assignment.

Been some nasty rumours floating around since Shepard popped back on the radar. Concerns about ties to anti-alien hate groups. C-Sec put a few personnel on plainclothes detail, keep an eye on Shepard's people, make sure you weren't here to cause trouble."

"Oh." Kelly said. The Turian patted her gently on the shoulder, seeing her expression.

"I wasn't under orders to sleep with you, Kelly." Nara said. "I just wanted to get an idea of your reactions – but when you didn't seem averse to the idea, well… hey, not many human women interested in Turian ladies, and you're pretty cute."

Nara laughed softly. "And my report will only mention that I saw no signs of hostility to aliens from the Normandy crew whatsoever."


End file.
